


Fearless

by DeadTeddy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Mercy76, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTeddy/pseuds/DeadTeddy
Summary: The Guardian Angel dies in the arms of her Soldier





	

Angela knew she should of been scared. She should of been terrified out of her mind with the situation she was in but strangely enough? All she felt was calm. Despite the gaping wound in her abdomen as the blood oozed from it, Mercy did not fear death.

The mission had started out so smoothly and was smooth for the most part. They'd been helping to escort some important shipment and keep it out of Talon's hands. For the most part, there were few casualties and she was quickly able to treat them. That was, of course, until it came to Soldier 76.

Mercy knew he didn't know that she understood exactly who he was underneath his visor. Despite his attempts to hide it, Angela Ziegler would always recognise Jack Morrison. Once, they had been closer than anything and perhaps the definition of love. Secret kisses and hidden dates filled their lives between missions until...until Jack died. Jack dying had been what tore them apart the first time and the doctor refused to let it happen again.

That was why she took the hit from him. The shot that should of stole his life instead buried itself deep within Angela's stomach. Mere seconds later, another hit her in the chest. They were almost at the ship now, almost ready to go back to base. Though, she wasn't entirely sure she'd make it back. Already, the Swiss doctor's mind was growing fuzzy, the vague sensation of being pulled backwards and someone screaming her name filling her head.

That was when she saw his eyes staring into her own. They didn't have the visor covering them anymore and the fear...the fear within them made her heart break. Her eyes were already fluttering as he desperately tried to put pressure on her wounds. But Mercy was a doctor. She knew he wasn't coming back from this.

"C-c'mon, Angie." She could just make out his shaking voice as he tried to save her. "You can't do this to me! You can't do this to me, Angela! Damn it!" That was when his hands dropped from her wounds as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you. I...I can't lose you." The whispered words were almost impossible for her to make out.

With a shaking hand, Angela Ziegler managed to gently brush over his cheek, her fingers briefly skimming over his lips. "I...I never stopped loving you..."

With that, death took the Guardian Angel from the arms of her Soldier


End file.
